


Royally Fucked

by Katlyn1948



Series: AxG Week 2019 [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AryaxGendry Week, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I did jack shit this weekend, I know it's late, Unplanned Pregnancy, stubborn bull, stubborn wolf, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Gendry get a surprise and Arya discusses the possibility of letting their family and friends know about their relationship.





	Royally Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that AxG Week is over, but I didn't post my last two fics and so I am posting them now. This is a continuation of my other two AxG week fics "Drunken Night" and "When We're Sober." My last AxG fic will be the last part to this mini ficlit that I wasn't really planning on writing, but it needed it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and as always, happy reading!

Gendry was fucked. In fact, he was more than fucked; he was _royally_ fucked. The steady relationship he had maintained with Arya for the last few months was strong. Ever since their drunken night, followed by their very sober morning, most of their days were spent together. They were nearly inseparable, which wasn’t saying much, considering they were inseparable before they began dating. The only difference was now they were engaging in certain sexual activities that normal best friends didn’t engage in. 

When they started their relationship, they each decided that it would be best if none of their friends or Arya’s family knew about it. They wanted to enjoy their time together without the judgmental stares of those around them. That had changed when, after six months of sneaking around, Arya decided that it was time to tell people the truth.

“But why do you want to tell them?” Gendry asked her a few nights after she suggested they tell their family and friends.

“Because I can.” She shrugged.

Gendry grumbled, “That is not a good answer.”

“Actually,” Arya started, “It is a good answer.”

She plopped down on the couch beside him, throwing her legs over his. She leans over and places a small and sweet kiss on his lips before turning her head to the TV in front of them. Gendry knew that the conversation had ended. Distracting herself with things around her was a telltale sign that she no longer wanted to continue the moot conversation. It frustrated Gendry because he needed to know why she decided to change her mind.

It’s not that he wasn’t okay with the idea of their friends and family knowing, he just thought it rather strange that she would abruptly bring up the topic. There was no hint; no inclination from Arya that she wanted to out their relationship until she sprung the revelation on him. She had told him at such a strange time. They were just cleaning themselves up from their nightly romp, showering together to save time. At least that’s what Arya said. He was rubbing her scalp with shampoo, massaging into every corner of her head. It was a relaxing feeling for Arya causing her to lean her head back into his chest. It was during that moment, with her eyes half closed and her face relaxed that she said, “It think we should tell them.”

Gendry was noticeably dumbstruck. The sudden confession had thrown him off, leaving him at a loss for words. Arya didn’t pester when he hadn’t said a word and for days after, the comment had festered in his brain. It was like a scab that he could not stop picking, only made worse by Arya’s sudden silence on the matter. When he finally had the courage to ask what she meant, the answer was vague and offered little to no explanation.

It was nearly a week before he decided to ask again.

They had gone out to eat dinner at a new restaurant that had opened up called The Wall. Gendry had just gotten a promotion with his job and wanted to take Arya out to celebrate. He hadn’t planned to corner her with questions about her revelation; it just came up in casual conversation. Arya had nearly stabbed him with the steak knife when he asked a third time.

“Why does it matter?” She finally asked him. He was aggravating her and he could tell that her patience was wearing thin.

Gendry sighed, “I just want to know why. I thought you wanted this,” he motioned between the two on them, “to be a secret. What happened to waiting a year?”

Arya shrugged as she played with her uneaten pieces of broccoli, “I don’t know. I guess I changed my mind. Maybe I was tired of the sneaking around.”

“It didn’t bother you before, why does it now?” He pestered.

Arya clenched her teeth and sighed deeply. She was trying to calm her irritation before she did something that she regretted. “Gods, why do you have to be so stubborn?

Gendry chuckled, “Because I’m a bull. Now, please tell me so that I can shut up about it.”

Arya groaned in defeat and nodded her head slightly, taking a sip from her water before she spoke, “Because, I’m jealous. I’m jealous that Sansa is getting all the praise with flaunting her new boyfriend around as if he’s some type of prize. Normally, I wouldn’t care, but then my parents are asking when I am going to ‘settle down’ and I hate that I can’t tell them.”

Gendry gave a small smile as he looked at Arya’s face. He could see how much it had bothered her and maybe telling the people they love wouldn’t be a bad thing. At least, everyone that wasn’t her brothers. He grabbed her hand into his and grasped it firmly. “If you want to tell your family and our friends, then we will tell them.”

Arya’s eyes darted to his and she smiled a glint of surprise evident on her face. “Really?”

“Really.”

Arya let out a deep breath that she hadn’t realized that she was holding, “Great. That makes what I am going to say so much easier.”

Gendry furrowed his brows, “I thought you already told me. Is there more to it?”

“Do you remember a few months ago? When we went to Jon and Dany’s engagement party?”

Gendry gave a sly smile, “Of course. How could I forget?”

“Right well, you are never going to forget that night now.” She said sarcastically.

The only thing Gendry was certain of what was that Arya was being even more cryptic that usual. He wished that she would just say what she needed to say without taking him around in circles.

“Arya, I really don’t know wha-”

“I’m pregnant, you stupid bull.”

Gendry’s heart stopped. He could feel the once rapid beats come to a screeching halt. Suddenly, the room around him began to spin and he had to grab the edge of the table just to steady himself. It took him a few solid minutes and a slight touch from Arya to bring him back to reality.

“Gendry…?”

He darted his eyes to hers and said, “Arya….your brothers are going to kill me.”


End file.
